


Hymnody

by magumarashi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: After a morning of planning out strategies and chores, Djeeta heads abovedecks for some fresh air. A peculiar melody reaches her ears...





	Hymnody

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Sandalphon's character song release, I bring you... a fic idea that I have been sitting on practically since the CD was announced, but didn't get around to fleshing out until now! Whoops
> 
> This takes place sometime between Paradise Lost and 000 (bc I got the idea for it before 000 was out lol).
> 
> This fic is also partially inspired by/incorporates lyrics from another Suzumura Ken'ichi character song, ["I swear..."](https://rubydragon16.tumblr.com/post/153884268144/utapri-maji-love-legend-star-duet-idol-song). I ended up translating the lyrics myself because I couldn't find a fan TL that captured what i got from the song, and you can find that [here](http://maguneedsalife.tumblr.com/post/183905806369).

On a clear blue morning like any other, Djeeta headed up to the main deck for some fresh air. She’d spent the last few hours organizing teams and assigning tasks, and her head was starting to spin from it all. Even with help from some of her more experienced crewmates, it wasn’t easy to run a whole crew of skyfarers _and_ maintain a smoothly-running ship.

Still mulling over the various battle plans and chore charts in her head, it took Djeeta a few minutes to notice the sound of someone singing elsewhere on the deck. She paused, trying to discern where it was coming from, or who the voice might belong to: it was distinctly male, but she couldn’t match it to anyone she knew at first blush. Trying not to step too loudly, she started walking toward the source of the sound.

As she drew closer, she realized where she’d heard a voice like that before—but the truth didn’t quite sink in until she saw him standing on the bow, curly brown hair fluttering in the breeze.

 _“Unable to convey what I want to tell you,  
_ _How many times have I quietly swallowed my words?”_

Sandalphon’s voice was beautiful—unlike anything she’d ever heard before. It had a certain warmth to it, a subtly velvet texture that made her heart ache at the sound. He could sing to incredible, powerful highs, then effortlessly swing back down into elegant, pensive lows. Now that she was close enough to really hear it, Djeeta couldn’t help watching him in awestruck wonder: how long had he been hiding this kind of talent?

As Sandalphon’s serenade wound to a close, Djeeta forgot for a moment that she’d been eavesdropping. She couldn’t help bringing her hands together in a grateful applause.

The noise startled him.

“Wh—?!” Sandalphon whirled around, brown wings sprouting from his back in his surprise. “I—Singularity?! How long have you been standing there?!”

“A few minutes,” Djeeta responded with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you…”

“It’s… fine.” Sandalphon looked away, face red. “I suppose I should have stayed in my cabin if I wanted to avoid having an audience.”

Djeeta giggled. She walked over and took her place next to him on the bow, leaning on the railing a little. He wouldn’t look at her, though he at least managed to fold his wings back out of sight.

“You have a beautiful voice, you know,” Djeeta commented, after a time.

“Nonsense.” Sandalphon waved her off. “It’s nothing special, just a habit of mine.”

“I mean it, though!” said Djeeta. “It’s so soothing to listen to…”

“If you say so.”

Searching for a way to keep their conversation afloat, Djeeta prodded:

“Do you like to sing, Sandalphon?”

“As I said, it’s mostly just habit,” he answered. “Though, I suppose I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t find some enjoyment in it.”

Djeeta couldn’t help smiling a little. _One day I’ll get this boy to be honest with me._

“I didn’t expect Primal Beasts to enjoy things like singing…” she said. Realizing how her statement might sound to a Primal Beast, she added, “Oh, I mean, not counting the ones that get their powers from art and music, like Caro—!”

“No, you’ve every right to be surprised,” said Sandalphon. He smiled, wryly. “We were created as tools, after all. Tools don’t usually have need for such pastimes as singing.”

“Right…” It always made her stomach twist a little, remembering that the Primals had been created as weapons. Now that she considered so many of them her closest friends…

“However, some of us do have some inclination toward it,” Sandalphon went on. He paused before adding, more quietly, “... It was actually Lucifer who taught me to sing.”

“Lucifer did?”

“Mm,” Sandalphon leaned on the railing a little, gazing out at the sky. “We sang together every so often, along with the other Archangels. We would even put on little shows for the Astral staff once or twice. Lucifer wanted the Primal Beasts to have something they could do once they no longer had a use as weapons—that is, once the war came to an end.”

He laughed to himself.

“Of course,” he added, something bitter in his tone now, “This was before I learned that useless weapons would simply be discarded…”

The Primarch’s statement hung unpleasantly in the air. Sandalphon’s lack of purpose had been the genesis of the calamities across the sky, two thousand years in the making. It still made Djeeta’s blood boil to think about it. Who did the Astrals think they were, deciding that another living being had no worth?

She took a deep breath, trying to dispel her anger a little. The Astrals who had hurt him were long dead. Sandalphon _did_ have a place in the world now, even if he hadn’t realized it yet. She was ready to do whatever it took to make sure he felt welcome here, if nowhere else. It went without saying that encouraging his hobbies, however small, was part of that effort.

“You should sing for me again sometime,” said Djeeta, finally breaking up the tension.

Sandalphon looked at her, visibly puzzled by her request.

“Why?”

“You have a nice voice, that’s why,” said Djeeta. She leaned back a little, letting the breeze play in her hair. “I like hearing you sing. Do I need any other reason?”

“Hmph.”

Sandalphon turned away from her, signalling that the conversation was over. Though still a little miffed by his response, Djeeta had expected as much from him. A point-blank ask like that had been unlikely to get very far. Djeeta supposed she ought to get going; there was still plenty left to do. Chores to assign, missions to take… Much as she wanted it to, the ship wasn’t going to run itself.

Before she could leave, though, the gentle sound of the Primarch’s voice stopped her.

 _“Ah - more strongly than anything,  
_ _If I am able to tell you the words I’ve been hiding within myself…”_

Djeeta smiled to herself; she leaned forward on the railing and rested her head on her hands. Maybe the chores and missions could wait.

 _“Ah - now, and from here on,_  
_'I love you' is the eternal promise  
That ties me to you.”_

 


End file.
